


Wedding Night

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	1. Chapter 1

The door closed with a soft click and they were alone. Distantly the sound of raucous celebrations could be heard at the party continued on but nothing mattered save the two of them. Brigid moved around the room, lighting some candles, bathing the room in soft light. She had just lit the last when Sarita moved behind her and her nimble fingers removed the pins from her hair, her curls cascading down her back before Sarita, her wife, (her wife she reminded herself again, they were married!), moved the hair over her shoulder.

Brigid sighed softly as Sarita pressed her lips in gentle kisses along her shoulders blades, her hands slowly loosing the back of her gown until it slid to floor, leaving her in her corset and stockings.

“How did I get so lucky?” Sarita wondered aloud, resting her head on Brigid’s back.

“Hmmm?” Brigid asked.

“So lucky as to marry the most perfect woman in all of Thedas?”

Brigid turned, capturing Sarita’s lips in a full yet soft kiss. “You are wrong, you married me, not yourself remember.”

Sarita laughed, “sweet talker.”

Brigid easily lifted Sarita a little off the ground, walking them backwards to the bed until she fell backwards, Sarita on top of her.

Sarita straddled her waist, softly running her hands over Brigid’s sides, her breasts, her waist. She was still wearing her own wedding dress, a simple white lace dress that made Brigid think of spring. Her raven hair was loosely pinned back, small hair pins of diamond and pearl made to look like flowers.

Her green eyes glittered with unshed tears as she looked down at her Brigid.

Brigid smiled softly at her, reaching up to brush away the tear that escaped. “If you keep crying I am going to start to think that you regret marrying me,” Brigid teased.

Sarita kissed the pad of her thumb before clasping her hands. “Never. I am crying because I never knew that it was possible to be this happy, to love someone as much as I love you. I keep thinking I am going to wake up and find that this was all some wonderful dream.”

Brigid felt tears beginning to form in her own eyes, this woman loved her, truly, deeply, just as much as she loved her. She moved a hand and gave Sarita’s arm a quick and sharp pinch. “Ow!” Sarita yelped, confused.

“See? Not a dream.” Brigid offered with a smile.

Sarita grinned wickedly at her, “I don’t know, I do have dreams of your pinching me rather frequently…”

Brigid’s laughter died on her lips as Sarita moved her leg between her thighs, brushing against her. Their eyes remained locked with one anothers as Sarita slowly unlaced Brigid’s corset, freeing her breasts and allowing her to breath deeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Her wife lay on her back, breasts bared, eyes bright with love. Sarita moved her hands, gently caressing Brigid’s soft and full breasts, the nipples hardening under her palms. She playfully squeezed her breasts together before letting them loose again.

“You are so beautiful, so perfect Brigid.” Brigid flushed at the sincerity of the praise watching Sarita watching her. Sarita bent forward kissing all around the nipples of one breast and then the other. Brigid’s back arched in pleasure as Sarita suddenly circled her tongue around the point of her nipple. Circling and tasting her. Each stroke of her tongue making Brigid’s body feel on fire in pleasure and desire. She nipped the nipple gently, the barest touch of teeth and Brigid gasped at the contact.

Sarita nuzzled the breast for a moment before moving to it’s twin, taking Brigid’s nipple in her mouth, sucking and teasing at the bud. Brigid stroked her fingers through Sarita’s hair, pressing her head closer, sighing her name.

By the time Sarita moved back away to look at her both women were breathless and flushed. Brigid sat up, pulling Sarita to sit on her lap, straddling her. Sarita smiled at Brigid as they kissed gently. Brigid sighed at her, “I love you, so much Sarita. Always.”

Brigid pressed kisses along Sarita’s neck, delighting in the race of her pulse under her tongue. She moved her hands to carefully unbutton Sarita’s gown at the back, the lace material slipping easily from her slender frame. The two women shifted slightly, allowing the dress to be kicked aside and Brigid felt a jolt of arousal on seeing that Sarita had married her completely nude save her dress.

She was seated back on Brigid’s lap, Brigid kissing along her small and pert breasts, a dozen dozen soft and quick pecks of her lips before taking one of her hardened pink nipples in her mouth. Sarita tangled her fingers in Brigid’s red curls and tugged softly, pulling her head away and back. Sarita kissed her deeply, passionately.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me lingrean?” Sarita asked, voice shaking with lust, “how you make me feel?” She moved Brigid’s hand down between her legs, she was open and wet, aching for her touch. Brigid moaned at feeling the evidence of Sarita’s arousal, knowing that she was the only one who got to see her like this, feel her like this. Gently she pushed two of her fingers inside of her wife’s tight little cunt, crooking her fingers as Sarita rocked against her, kissing her deeply, moaning against Brigid’s smile. She was on the verge of release when Brigid moved her fingers away from her making her practically sob in frustration.

Brigid kept her eyes locked with Sarita’s as she moved her fingers, still slick with Sarita’s arousal to her mouth, licking the digits clean and sighing as though she had just indulged in particularly delicious dessert.

Sarita laughed, pressing her head against Brigid’s. “Tease.”

Brigid laughed, “Well why rush, we have all night?”

Sarita shook her head, “No, we have the rest of our lives.”


End file.
